


Logan is a SavageHoe:tm:

by AceOfTheFandoms, GraceRosana, K1ngtok1



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 3 OCs as of so far, But we might make it like his middle name or something, Human AU, I don't know how it got as big as it did tbh, Im only posting when I feel the motivation to translate from discord to google doc, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Alexander which is Graces previous hc name for him, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Not till later tho, Remus being chaotic, So in the role-play we've already came up and used a headcanon name for Dee, So we won't be changing it to Janus, Somehow the murder jokes don't go away, They actually get worse later on, This is a roleplay, Threats, and then others started adding, but it's a willing kidnapping, but they are, idk why, like ray wants to be kidnapped, literally the smols threatening the tols, ship names are used, so now it's a monster and out of control, this genuinely started with an incorrect quote by me with a keysmash, title makes sense later i promise, updates when I want to tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRosana/pseuds/GraceRosana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ngtok1/pseuds/K1ngtok1
Summary: Another Group chat fic. Does come with OCs in which I will describe looks for when we get to them joining. It is 1 OC per person rping, so 3 rpers 3 OCs. Names are Ray, Achilles, and Edith. Achilles is mine (Grace), Ray is Emmy_Pond604's, and Edith is K1ngtok1's. Well I hope you enjoy this cause I'm having fun with Em and K1ng doing the rp for it.K1ng: and they were ~roomates~Em: ....well K1ng's not wrong
Relationships: Relationships are just hinted at for a while, to be revealed
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. A Keysmash, summoning satan, threats from Dee

**Author's Note:**

> Name list: (will update per chapter)  
> Roman - ATrueDisneyPrince  
> Virgil - AnEmoNightmare  
> Logan - LogicalFalsehood  
> Patton - PerfectlyPattoned  
> Deceit: TheSnakeEnergy  
> Remus: [Redacted]

ATrueDisneyPrince: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

ATrueDisneyPrince: if you see the alphabet you straight, if you see a long keysmash you gay

AnEmoNightmare: you didn't have to call me out like this princey

LogicalFalsehood: What if you see both?

ATrueDisneyPrince: well then you have the bi energy

TheSnakeEnergy: I saw the ancient ritual to summon Satan himself, what now?

[Redacted]: we feast

TheSnakeEnergy: anyone but Remus

AnEmoNightmare: the answer is obvious, Summon Satan

PerfectlyPattoned: how did this go from keysmashes to summoning satan?

TheSnakeEnergy: Remus

[Redacted]: NO IT WASNT, NOT THIS TIME

AnEmoNightmare: he has the ritual, we have to Pat

ATrueDisneyPrince: but we already have my brother?????

[Redacted]: hehshjwhdge

PerfectlyPattoned: I never said not to V, I was just asking how.

AnEmoNightmare: oop sorry princey, y'right

[Redacted]: HEY

LogicalFalsehood: let's be honest, the real Satan would be a lot calmer than Remus

[Redacted]: EXACTLY

[Redacted]: wait

AnEmoNightmare: h a

ATrueDisneyPrince: you walked right into that one XD

TheSnakeEnergy: so does that mean we get rid of Remus or????

ATrueDisneyPrince: i'm okay with it if you are

[Redacted]: IM NOT OK WITH THAT

AnEmoNightmare: let's take a vote, who wants to get rid of Remus

ATrueDisneyPrince: ME

PerfectlyPattoned: I mean I don't know kiddos

TheSnakeEnergy: If it means we can summon Satan, then I will gladly trade Remus out.

[Redacted]: Deeee, i thought you looovveeed meeeee

TheSnakeEnergy: look at my name and say that again

[Redacted]: betrayed by my friends and brother

LogicalFalsehood: What friends?

AnEmoNightmare: yeah I see no friends

[Redacted]: :[0

AnEmoNightmare: .....did you just give your emoji a mustache?

ATrueDisneyPrince: yes he did

LogicalFalsehood: ....why haven't I muted this chat yet?

PerfectlyPattoned: awww come on logie, you know you love us

LogicalFalsehood: Look at the name

AnEmoNightmare: ok who taught him to be sarcastic

ATrueDisneyPrince: that would be you, you Emo Nightmare

AnEmoNightmare: I don't regret it

PerfectlyPattoned: :(

TheSnakeEnergy: back to the topic on hand, Are We Summoning Satan Or Not??

ATrueDisneyPrince: actually this whole thing started with a keysmash, so technically…

AnEmoNightmare: what are you saying Ro?

PerfectlyPattoned: again I ask, How did it go from a keysmash to summoning satan?

LogicalFalsehood: I'm pretty sure it started with Dee. But to be completely fair, it could have been either Remus or Virgil as well.

[Redacted]: I still can't believe you all wanna get rid of me

AnEmoNightmare: actually, i'm kinda curious how you'd interact with Satan tbh

ATrueDisneyPrince: I just wanna get rid of Remus

[Redacted]: I-

TheSnakeEnergy: completely fair

[Redacted]: DEE!!!!

TheSnakeEnergy: REMUS!!!!

PerfectlyPattoned: I-

LogicalFalsehood: Im muting this chat

ATrueDisneyPrince: he'll unmute it within the day

LogicalFalsehood: I most certainly will not

AnEmoNightmare: you will

TheSnakeEnergy: It will be unmuted within the day

PerfectlyPattoned: that sounds threatening?????

TheSnakeEnergy: yes

AnEmoNightmare: that has the same energy of enjoy the next 24 hours

TheSnakeEnergy: oh, if he doesn't unmute it within the day Im breaking into his house and doing it for him

ATrueDisneyPrince: Would it be bad to say mood?

AnEmoNightmare: Nope

PerfectlyPattoned: you will do no such thing Dee

TheSnakeEnergy: well now I've been challenged. So legally Im required to do it

AnEmoNightmare: nothing about this situation is legal

ATrueDisneyPrince: it never is

TheSnakeEnergy: by the fact that our dearest Logan has yet to respond to my saying I'll break into his house, Im assuming he has indeed muted this chat. I'll break into his house in an hour's time

AnEmoNightmare: WHY DID YOU TYPE IT LIKE THAT

PerfectlyPattoned: ......

ATrueDisneyPrince: I don't know what I expected tbh

[Redacted]: better of Double D

ATrueDisneyPrince: I feel scared to ask this, but why are you calling Dee 'Double D'?

[Redacted]: because snakes have 2 dhsndkakKshbdndkflHDHDKFK

AnEmoNightmare: I knew where he was going with that so I stopped him

LogicalFalsehood: Why did Virgil just tackle Remus?

TheSnakeEnergy: scroll up

ATrueDisneyPrince: and you're already back Specs

LogicalFalsehood: because Virgil tackled Remus and I knew it had something to do with this chat. So therefore I came back to ask. I'm going back to ignoring all of you.

[Redacted]: *y'all

AnEmoNightmare: good luck with that

PerfectlyPattoned: especially with how Dee seems determined to break in an dunmute us

TheSnakeEnergy: you are most certainly correct about that my dearest friend Patton

AnEmoNightmare: wh y a re yo u typi ng l I k e Th at

ATrueDisneyPrince: *fear*

PerfectlyPattoned: I don't know whether I should take that as a threat or not …

[Redacted]: both

ATrueDisneyPrince: both

AnEmoNightmare: Ro and Reem just agreed on something. Should we run or scream?

[Redacted]: both

ATrueDisneyPrince: both

AnEmoNightmare: the apocolypse is coming

PerfectlyPattoned: I can see you both giggling

TheSnakeEnergy: wait... Are you all in the same room???

AnEmoNightmare: ....yes?

TheSnakeEnergy: the heck maen, where are you I'm omw

AnEmoNightmare: *location*

TheSnakeEnergy: YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WHAT ROOM, WE ARE ALL JN THE SAME BOUSE. THIS DOES NOTHING TO H E LP M E

AnEmoNightmare: XD

PefectlyPattoned: living room

TheSnakeEnergy: *thank you* Patton

PerfectlyPattoned: welcome Dee!

ATrueDisneyPrince: wait you said you were going to break into Logan's house. We literally live in the same house. How are you going to break into Logan's if technically Patton owns it

TheSnakeEnergy: well that's cause Im going in through Logan's window

AnEmoNightmare: makes perfect sense

[Redacted]: yeah Ro, you dumbass

ATrueDisneyPrince: your one to talk man slut

AnEmoNightmare: shit's going dooowwn

PerfectlyPattoned: why is To singing the riffoff song from pitch perfect?

AnEmoNightmare: To

TheSnakeEnergy: To

[Redacted]: To

LogicalFalsehood: To

ATrueDisneyPrince: Lo, did you just come on to make fun of me?

LogicalFalsehood: absolutely not, I would never do such a thing

AnEmoNightmare: he came on to make fun of Patton

[Redacted]: : [0

ATrueDisneyPrince: I can see Logan trying to not laugh

AnEmoNightmare: **laugh mortal**

LogicalFalsehood: I do not know what this 'laugh' you call is

AnEmoNightmare: ***LAUGH***

LogicalFalsehood: I WILL NOT

TheSnakeEnergy: **Laugh**

[Redacted]: ***LAUGH***

ATrueDisneyPrince: ***LAUGH***

AnEmoNightmare: To ... Reem ... PLEASE KINDLY STOP TYPING THE SAME HING TH AN K S

TheSnakeEnergy: To

PerfectlyPattoned: To

ATrueDisneyPrince: To

LogicalFalsehood: To

TheSnakeEnergy: the apocolypse is coming

AnEmoNightmare: yeah, yeah make fi=un of me

ATrueDisneyPrince: we will thanks

AnEmoNightmare: *glares*

ATrueDisneyPrince: <3 <3 <3 <3

AnEmoNightmare: *rolls eyes*


	2. Blaming everyone but the person at fault, and why you don't break into Lo's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace: IDEK what is going on anymore tbh
> 
> Em: Chaos
> 
> Grace: We are so far behind in tranferring between the actual rp and here that it's almost a week behind in universe time. This started off as crack and somehow grew a plot.
> 
> K1ng: I wasnt even a part of this in these chapters, I came in waaaay later

[Redacted]: I don't knwo what just happened but I thinks it's disgusting

AnEmoNightmare: it is

PerfectlyPattoned: I thinks it cute <3

ATrueDisneyPrince: how dare- oh thanks Pat

PerfectlyPattoned: <3<3<3

TheSnakeEnergy: disgusting

AnEmoNightmare: you wanna fight bro

TheSnakeEnergy: look, currently Im bjsy can we fight in say ... An hour and a half?

ATrueDisneyPrince: what are you even doing? You just left the room

TheSnakeEnergy: I told you I would be breaking into Logan's room did I not? Well it's been an hour, and ai know he is napping

AnEmoNightmare: are you filming this?

TheSnakeEnergy: yesno

AnEmoNightmare: i mean I'll film it if you're not

ATrueDisneyPrince: Dee?? You've been quiet for too long

TheSnakeEnergy: This is Logan, I was not yet asleep. Why was Dee climbing into my windkw

[Redacted]: y'know if you didn't mute this chat this wouldn't have happened

AnEmoNightmare: it wouldn't have

PerfectlyPatton: oh boy

ATrueDisneyPrince: tbf, Pitter-Pat did try to stop Dee

AnEmoNightmare: he couldn't

[Redacted]: tbf to Do, he did specify Try

ATrueDisneyPrince: WHY CAN NON E OF YALL SPELL MY NAME ROGHT

AnEmoNightmare: I wonder

TheSnakeEnergy: Why is no one giving an explanation as to why Dee was climbing into my window?

[Redacted]: y'know it seems so weird for Double D to be typing like that

AnEmoNightmare: cause it's more fun that w- wait is Dee okay?

TheSnakeEnergy: …

ATrueDisneyPrince: Logan, is Dee ok????

TheSnakeEnergy: ... (:

ATrueDisneyPrince: Lo what did you do?

[Redacted]: VIRVIL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LOFAN

AnEmoNightmare: I DID NOTHING

[Redacted]: FALSEHOOD

TheSnakeEnergy: that's my word

ATrueDisneyPrince: LOGAN WHAT HAPPENED TO DEE

AnEmoNightmare: I DIDN'T

PerfectlyPattoned: Logan

TheSnakeEnergy: Dee is currently kicking my shins trying to get me to give him back his phone. He is perfectly fine.

AnEmoNightmare: that's good

ATrueDisneyPrince: he needs to kick harder

[Redacted]: Lo is whipped for Daddy

PerfectlyPattoned: I hate that thanks

AnEmoNightmare: where's the bleach?

TheSnakeEnergy: it's underneath the kitchen sink

ATrueDisneyPrince: Lo ... No

TheSnakeEnergy: ???

AnEmoNightmare: thank you :)

ATrueDisneyPrince: VIRGIL NO

AnEmoNightmare: :)

PerfectlyPattoned: Virgil, No

AnEmoNightmare: Virgil yes

TheSnakeEnergy: I'm confused?

LogicalFalsehood: Give me back my phone you tall ass human being

[Redacted]: Jesus Christ this is a trip and a half

TheSnakeEnergy: I still don't understand why Virgil needs bleach?

ATrueDisneyPrince: did someone stop him?

PerfectlyPattoned: Im trying to rn

AnEmoNightmare: ET ME BLEACH MY EYES PAT

PerfectlyPattoned: No

TheSnakeEnergy: why does Virgil want to bleach his eyes?????

[Redacted]: cna Dee and Lo please switch phones back. This is a trip and a half an don't even a fun ine

LogicalFalsehood: just look at what Remus said about Pat

TheSnakeEnergy: I don't understand?

TheSnakeEnergy: I don't have a dad? And he wouldn't whip me??

[Redacted]: Logan ... NO

AnEmoNightmare: wow if even Remus is saying something you know your oblivious

ATrueDisneyPrince: who's telling him>

AnEmoNightmare: Remus can

[Redacted]: um

TheSnakeEnergy: kay have my phone back

~DMs~

AnEmoNightmare: so how long you going to keep messing with them?

LogicalFalsehood: till they figure it out that that's what Im doing

~GC~

ATrueDisneyPrince: No One Wants Remus To Tell Logan

AnEmoNightmare: I refuse to ruin the innocents, that's my one rule

[Redacted]: fair

PerfectlyPattoned: Logan, even I know what Reem was talking about

LogicalFalsehood: ?????

[Redacted]: well thsi chat got awkward quick

TheSnakeEnergy: and whose fault is that??

[Redacted]: Virgil's

AnEmoNightmare: WHAT DID I DO??

~DMs~

AnEmoNightmare: why the fuck are they blaming me, i just wanted tl bleach my eyes because of what Remus said, what's wrong with that?

LogicalFalsehood: lmao

AnEmoNightmare: dammit I can't even screenshot and show the others that you said that cause they don know you be fucking with em

LogicalFalsehood: suffer

AnEmoNightmare: fucker

~GC~

ATrueDisneyPrince: c'mon we all know this is Dee's fautl

TheSnakeEnergy: and how exactly is this my fault?

AnEmoNightmare: oooooo

ATrueDisneyPrince: well if you didn't climb into Lo's window this wouldn't have happened

LogicalFalsehood: and how is that?

LogicalFalsehood: oh

[Redacted]: if we really want to get into it then it's Lo's for muting the gc

AnEmoNightmare: that's fair

~DM~

LogicalFalsehood: bitch

AnEmoNightmare: h a

LogicalFalsehood: tho do they really think I'm this oblivious?

AnEmoNightmare: apparently

LogicalFalsehood: hm

AnEmoNightmare: it's fun isn't it

LogicalFalsehood: oh absolutely

AnEmoNightmare: this is more fun then when i accidentily made my way into the group chat the first time

LogicalFalsehood: oh I bet, time to go be oblivious some more

~GC~

LogicalFalsehood: I don't see how this would be my fault?

AnEmoNightmare: it's so obvious!

LogicalFalsehood: and how so????

ATrueDisneyPrince: you muted the gc, so Dee had to go unmute you

LogicalFalsehood: he? Could? Have? Asked? Me????

LogicalFalsehood: or waited????

TheSnakeEnergy: where's the fun in that?

LogicalFalsehood: you wouldn't have needed to climb into my window. Ugh anyways, Im actually going to sleep now. You idiots are unmuted but don't bother me.

TheSnakeEnergy: Nighty Night~! <3

AnEmoNightmare: night dork

PerfectlyPattoned: Night Lo!

[Redacted]: it's? 2p???

ATrueDisneyPrince: No one wants to continue the previous conversation Reem

AnEmoNightmare: I still want to bleach my eyes but Patton moved the bleack on me

AnEmoNightmare: *bleach

ATrueDisneyPrince: why was it under the kitchen sink anyways?? Doesn't that seem kind of dangerous to have those kind of chemicals near our food???

AnEmoNightmare: Remus?

[Recacted]: why are you asking me?

ATrueDisneyPrince: seems like something that would be your fault

[Redacted]: I didn't even know we owned bleach??? Since when have I ever cleaned anything????

PerfectlyPatton: it..may have been my fault? I was planning on moving it I swear!

ATrueDisneyPrince: ... It's fine Pitter-pat

AnEmoNightmare: sorry Reem

TheSnakeEnergy: I love how no one commented on Reem's 'since when have I ever cleaned anything?'

ATrueDisneyPrince: he's my brother

AnEmoNightmare: we all already knew that he cleans nothing, not even himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first OC makes an appearance next chapter (whenever we get around to doing that).
> 
> Em: when I finish the drabble that will go along with the chapter
> 
> Ray is usually considered a fan favorite and I already love her as well. As OCs show up we will be adding character descriptions to one of the notes, probably beginning note tbh.


	3. Tis a sis, new names apparently, adoption (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we told you guys last chapter, a new character is being introduced this chapter. My (Em) oc Ray! Now Rachel is barely 5 feet if even that, getting all the short genes while Virgil got the tall genes. She's Virgil's younger sister, having just graduated high school. She keeps her hair, which she dyes lavender, short and tends to forget to brush it. She is literally covered in freckles all over her face. She's my acearo child and tends to get flustered at NSFW stuff. Her and Virgil have looked out for each for years. Annnd the rest you'll find out as the story goes on.
> 
> New name list:   
> ATrueDisneyPrince-->IGotsMeselfaSward - Roman  
> AnEmoNightmare-->MyDarkStrangeSon - Virgil  
> [Redacted]-->Youdontwannaknow - Remus  
> LogicalFalsehood-->CroftersDisasterGay - Logan  
> PerfectlyPattoned-->PurrfectlyPattoned - Patton  
> TheSnakeEnergy-->HissHissMotherfucker - Dee  
> RayofSunshine - Ray

AnEmoNightmare: ...you know what I'm bored

**_AnEmoNightmare has added RayofSunshine to the chat_ **

RayofSunshine: hi?

AnEmoNightmare: no corrupting Reem

[Redacted]: Im about as corrupted as O can get, no one can corrupt me at this point

AnEmoNightmare: I..I meant no corrpting her

RayofSunshine: pfft

PerfectlyPattoned: Hi!!

ATrueDisneyPrince: who is this Virge

AnEmoNightmare: this is my sister Ray

RayofSunshine: nice to meet you all!

TheSnakeEnergy: Im Dee, hello Ray

ATrueDisneyPrince: I am the fabulous Prince Roman

AnEmoNightmare: and no flirting, she's acearo anyways

RayofSunshine: yeet

AnEmoNightmare: y'know what let's make this easier. @TheSnakeEnergy is Dee, @ATrueDisneyPrince is Roman/Ro, @[Redacted] is Remus, @PerfectlyPattoned is Patton, @LogicalFalsehood is Logan

RayofSunshine: good to know, now why am I really here?

AnEmoNightmare: I don't know what you're talking about Ray

RayofSunshine: uh-huh

AnEmoNightmare: whhhy can you always see right through mt

ATrueDisneyPrince; I'm confused?

[Redacted]: same

RayofSunshine: I'm still with our parents and have been looking for a place to stay, Virgil's been trying to convince me to move in w/ you guys

PerfectlyPattoned: well you are more than welcome to! None of us will mind in the slightest!

AnEmoNightmare: SEE

[Redacted] : pffft

ATrueDisneyPrince: Reem

[Redacted]: yes?

RayofSunshine: Virge I can see RIGHT THROUGH YOU

LogicalFalsehood: why was I pinged??

RayofSunshine: Virge was introducing you all to me. Hello!

LogicalFalsehood: oh ok, hello

AnEmoNightmare: sorry Lo, was trying to make it easier

RayofSunshine: nice to meet you I'm Ray

ATrueDisneyPrince: so Ray, where are you looking for a place?

RayofSunshine: I'm looking for a place near the school I'm going to

PerfectlyPattoned: oh! What school?

RayofSunshine: popular school nearby

[Redacted]: yeah, we live pretty close to there if you do decide to move in with Virgil

ATrueDisneyPrince: isn't that an arts college?

RayofSunshine: mhm, and yeah he's been trying to convince me for weeks

AnEmoNightmare: am I getting close to convincing you?

AnEmoNightmare: especially now that you have met the dorks??

RayofSunshine: .... Maybe a little

PerfectlyPattoned: well none of us wish to pressure you. But may I ask what the hang-up is?

RayofSunshine: I guess I feel like if bother you guys?

TheSnakeEnergy: well I can't say for certain yet, but you seem pretty cool

ATrueDisneyPrince: I would have to say I agree with Dee

AnEmoNightmare: hate to interrupt but I have a brilliant Idea and I wanna do it

**_AnEmoNightmare changes PerfectlyPattoned to PurrfectlyPattoned_ **

PurrfectlyPattoned: AW, VIRGE I LOVE IT

[Redacted] : that's perfect for him

**_PurrfectlyPattoned changes AnEmoNightmare to MyDarkStrangeSon_ **

RayofSunshine: aren't you all the same age

MyDarkStrangeSon: yep

PurrfectlyPattoned: yes!

TheSnakeEnergy: that's just Pat for you

PurrfectlyPattoned: I love all my children

RayofSunshine: pffft

MyDarkStrangeSon: one downside to moving in with us. Pitter-Pat (stealing your nickname Ro) will adopt you

ATrueDisneyPrince: :0

RayofSunshine: that's supposed to be a downside?

TheSnakeEnergy: Virgil, I already like your sister, how is this possible it took me after to like you guys

[Redacted]: we all should change names. Since Virge and Pat started us off on it anyways

**_[Redacted] changed TheSnakeEnergy to HissHissMotherfucker_ **

**_HissHissMotherfucker has changed [Redacted] to Youdontwannaknow_ **

HissHissMotherfucker: payback

RayofSunshine: mood

Youdontwannaknow: jokes on you I like this name, Im going to keep it now

ATrueDisneyPrince: Remus don't you dare

Youdontwannaknow: oh I dare

**_Youdontwannaknow changes ATrueDisneyPrince to IGotsMeselfASward_ **

IGotMeselfASward: ... You're lucky I like the name

Youdontwannaknow: YES!!

RayofSunshine: this is really entertaining to me

MyDarkStrangeSon: what about Lo?

Youdontwannaknow: Im trying to think

Youdontwannaknow: anyone got any good ideas for our dear logie over there?

MyDarkStrangeSon: how about

**_MyDarkStrangeSon has changed LogicalFalsehood's name to CroftersNerd_ **

  
  


CroftersNerd: ...

RayofSunshine: I'm guessing I'm only safe cause I just got here

**_CroftersNerd changes CroftersNerd to CroftersDisasterGay_ **

CroftersDisasterGay: better

IGotsMeselfaSward: also cause we don't know you well enough to pick a good name. Well Other than Virge

MyDarkStrangeSon: and I refuse to change it from RayofSunshine

PurrfectlyPattoned: Logan ... That kind of defeats the purpose of us changing it for you ...

CroftersDisasterGay: I KEPT WITH THE THEME

RayofSunshine: he did

MyDarkStrangeSon: let him have it Pat

IGotsMeselfaSward: so Ray ... We know like nothing about you other then you being HotTopic's sis and the school you go to

RayofSunshine: you can ask me stuff you know

IGotsMeselfaSward: I was hoping someone would ask or say something so I wouldnt look too much like a fool

CroftersDisasterGay: you are a fool

MyDarkStrangeSon: you are a fool

Youdontwannaknow: you are a fool

HissHissMotherfucker:you are a fool

PurrfectlyPattoned: but you're our fool

IGotsMeselfaSward: I don't know whether I should be insulted or grateful to Patton

MyDarkStrangeSon: both?

RayofSunshine: I don't know

IGotsMeselfaSward: both works I guess

IGotsMeselfaSward: :0

RayofSunshine: pffft

CroftersDisaterGay: so Ray, what are you planning on majoring in

MyDarkStrangeSon: Princey don't freak out

IGotsMeselfaSward: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN. IM ALREADY FREAKING OUT NOW

RayofSunshine: I'm planning on majoring in theatre tech

Youdon'twannaknow: and I understand everything

IGotsMeselfaSward: oh that's cool!

MyDarkStrangeSon: huh I thought you'd freak out more

RayofSunshine: yeah I really love set design, I fell in love with it during high school

MyDarkStrangeSon: ....how much is he really freaking out?

Youdontwannaknow: look at the name

IGotsMeselfaSward: actually I was pacing and listening to music. Reem is no where near me

Youdontwannaknow: lmao

CroftersDIsasterGay: ...why are you looking for a place to leave if you're only going to college

RayofSunshine: because my parents, ever since I announced what I wanted to do, have been trying to convince to me change my degree :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: how bad has it gotten

RayofSunshine: I can't take it much longer

HissHissMotherfucker: Ray, I don't know you very well But I Am Ready To Fight Your Parents

RayofSunshine: oop?

PurrfectlyPattoned: same tbh?

Youdon'twannaknow: all in favor of fighting Ray and Virge's parents?

HissHissMotherfucker: Im in

CroftersDisasterGay: same here

PurrfectlyPattoned: Of course!!!

IGotMeselfaSword: definitely

MyDarkStrangeSon: I don't know how to feel about this

RayofSunshine: it's fine! i won't have to hear it once I get a place anyways

PurrfectlyPattoned: ....

MyDarkStrangeSon: oh it's happening!

IGotsMeselfaSward: I was wondering when it would tbh

RayofSunshine: ??

HissHissMotherfucker: it was bound to happen soon

MyDarkStrangeSon: who's telling Ray what happened?

IGotsMeselfASward: I figured you would lol

Youdontwannaknow: ^^^^^

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ray, Patton's adopting you

RayofSunshine: i- okay

PurrfectlyPattoned: YES I AM!!

PurrfectlyPattoned: YOU ARE NOW MY CHILD

HissHissMotherfucker: I think it's a new record

IGotMeselfASward: maybe Virge was a little faster? I'm not sure

CroftersDisasterGay: legend states that Patton took one (1) look at Virgil and stated 'My Dark Strange Son' and ever since has been willing to die and kill for Virgil

PuurfectlyPattoned: sounds about right

MyDarkStrangeSon: he admitted it

IGotsMeselfASward: of course he did, it's Patton. He can't deny anything for shit

HissHissMotherfucker: he can't, he's tried before. It was sad to watch

Youdontwannaknow: it is

PurrfectlyPattoned: Ok, I love all of y'all but kindly shut thou cakeholes

HissHissMotherfucker: sorry Pat

RayofSunshine: okay, this is happening.

PurrfectlyPattoned: yup!

MyDarkStrangeSon: join me in trying to convince her Pat!

PurrfectlyPattoned: I don't want to overwhelm her tho :frowning: If you wanna move in with us Ray we do actually have an open room, what with the twins sleeping in the same room

IGotsMeselfASward: I-

Youdontwannaknow: I-

HissHissMotherfucker: I-

MyDarkStrangeSon: :)

RayofSunshine: ....I want to actually meet you guys first....plus I need to get out of the house for a bit

PurrfectlyPattoned: No worries! Im guessing you would want to meet in public first? Just to be on the safe side, since we are a bunch of men in the same house

RayofSunshine: probably a good idea

MyDarkStrangeSon: I'll come pick you up when you want to Ray


	4. Threats, Remus, and a Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names for the chapter:  
> IGotsMeselfaSward - Roman  
> MyDarkStrangeSon - Virgil  
> Youdontwannaknow - Remus  
> CroftersDisasterGay - Logan  
> PurrfectlyPattoned - Patton  
> HissHissMotherfucker - Dee  
> RayofSunshine - Ray

PurrfectlyPattoned: It was nice meeting you @RayofSunshine!!

RayofSunshine: It was nice meeting you too Pat!

IGotsMeselfASward: I knew you're Virgil's little sister, but I didn't expect you to be so smol!

RayofSunshine: I'll go for the knees Roman

IGotsMeselfASward: No wait, I like my knees where they are

IGotsMeselfASward: besides Im glad not to be amoung the smallest anymore. I bet my last $10 that @HissHissMotherfucker feels the same

HissHissMotherfucker: ok yeah, thas true

MyDarkStrangeSon: are you trying to recruit Ray to the smol and angry club?

RayofSunshine: _hisses_

HissHissMotherfucker: fuck yeah I will

IGotsMeselfASward: only one of the club is angery

RayofSunshine: I'm only angry when I'm called smol

MyDarkStrangeSon: or when defending others

Youdontwannaknow: she will fit right in then

HissHissMotherfucker: welcome to the adopted by Patton club Rya, it was nice knowing you

PurrfectlyPattoned: _concerned dad noises_

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

RayofSunshine: oop you're scaring Patton

MyDarkStrangeSon: he does a lot tbh

HissHissMotherfucker: :) (:

Youdontwannaknow: Dee blease

IGotsMeselfASward: Blocked and reported

MyDarkStrangeSon: Fool, you think that will work?

IGotsMeselfASward: fool, He is smiling at me from a c r o s s t h e r o o m

IGotsMeselfASward: I know there is no escape from him

RayofSunshine: pffft

CroftersDisasterGay: Still wondering how he can smile like thiat and still be threatening

MyDarkStrangeSon: It's reem, stop wondering

IGotsMeselfASward: hey, Lolo? Can I sleep in your room tonight, Im scared to sleep in my own with Reem smiling at me like t h a t

HissHissMotherfucker: you think Logan can protect you?

IGotsMeselfASward: tbf Logan is my best bet

IGotsMeselfASward: unless you are offering <3

HissHissMotherfucker: I value my life too much for that

CroftersDisasterGay: you're sleeping closer to the door, that way you don't wake me up if you get murdered

IGotsMeselfASward: yeah that's fair

Youdontwannaknow: (:

RayofSunshine: this is my entertainment now

MyDarkStrangeSon: you only say that cause you don't live here

PurrfectlyPattoned: Its errifying when you do live here, cause we all go through wiht dealing with reem when he is like this

HissHissMotherfucker: he even scares me sometimes

IGotsMeselfASward: HE EATS MY FUCKING DEODORANT, AND IM SICK OF IT. DO Y'ALL KNOW HOW MUCH I PAY FOR DEODORANT EACH PAYCHECK????

RayofSunshine: ...how is he still alive?

HissHissMotherfucker: we're all asking ourselves there

IGotsMeselfASward: I don't even know how or why he started. Liek come on he is my brother, you would think I would know

Youdontwannaknow: name

IGotsMeselfASward: Ok Logan, Im on my way to your room with tea and Crofters. Time for our usual bitching session

CroftersDisaterGay: alright

RayofSunshine: eh, still better then having to listen to _them_

MyDarkStrangeSOn: they're trying to go for a home strectch aren't they

RayofSunshine: yep

HissHissMotherfucker: well our main entertainment just left us to bith with his boo, what do we do now?

HissHissMotherfucker: *bitch

RayofSunshine: ew romance

HissHissMotherfucker: Hey Virge. Im stealing yo sis

MyDarkStrangeSon: before you try to kidnap Ray, why?

HissHissMotherfucker: do I need a reason why?

HissHissMotherfucker: have you m e t h e r????

HissHissMotherfucker: my reason should be obvious

MyDarkStrangeSon: ...okay fair

RayofSunshine: oop, nice knowing everyone

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

PurrfectlyPattoned: I don't know whether or not I should be concerned

MyDarkStrangeSon: I mean as long as Ray doesn't get hurt it's fine. You hurt Ray, I murder you Dee

HissHissMotherfucker: Why would I hurt her????

MyDarkStrangeSon: I don't know, but i'm gonna protec

IGotsMeselfASward: He protecc, he attacc, most importantly he fight bacc

HissHissMotherfucker: that was a short bitching session

IGotsMeselfASward: no I sensed a chance to make fun of HotTopic so I came a running, back to the bitching session

MyDarkStrangeSon: -.-

RayofSunshine: I mean tbf I'm fin w/ anything as long a si cant away from these aholes

PurrfectlyPattoned: _concerned Dad noises_

MyDarkStrangeSon: ....team up to kidnap her so my parents don't try to get you arrested?

HissHissMotherfucker: already planning

MyDarkStrangeSon: let me help

HissHissMotherfucker: get over here then bitch

MyDarkStrangeSon: coming

RayofSunshine: should I pack a bag or smthg?

RayofSunshine: then again I have already started packing so it wouldn't be too suspicious

HissHissMotherfucker: I wanna say yes, but ultimately it would be up to you. Would you be ok with being 'kidnapped' by us?

RayOfSunshine: heck yes, Virge is better than my parents anyday

HissHissMotherfucker: time to pack then

RayofSunshine: already working on it, i'm talking as I pack

**_~dm~_ **

HissHissMotherfucker: how bad is it?

RayofSunshine: feels like everytime they talk to me they manage to bring it up in some way

HissHissMotherfucker: have you told V? Does he know everything?

RayofSunshine: I haven't wanted to worry him too much. He knows they won't stop bringing it up and it's getting to be too much, but that's it

HissHissMotherfucker: okay, Im guessing you don't want me saying anything till you can get out?

RayofSunshine: please?

HissHissMotherfucker: I won't say anything. But when you get out please tell him.

RayofSunshine: I will

HissHissMotherfucker: that's good

**_~gc~_ **

IGotsMeselfASward: all y'all went suspiciously quiet, that never bodes well in this server

~Next Morning~

IGotsMeselfaSward: ... Y'all left me on read. Wow

AnEmoNightmare: rip Ro

RayofSunshine: oop sorry, had to deal with something real quick

IGotsMeselfaSward: it cool, so what were y'all up to anywho?

HissHissMotherfucker: plotting to kidnap Ray

IGotsMeselfaSward: are you guys done or do you need some help

AnEmoNightmare: you want in? we have it planned but we haven't done it yet

RayofSunshine: oop

IGotsMeselfaSward: y'know what, sure

AnEmoNightmare: alright, adding you to the paln

AnEmoNightmare: *plan

RayofSunshine: so when is this taking place so I'm ready?

HissHissMotherfucker: We are almost done finagling Ro into the plan. Once we do we will be done

RayofSunshine: alright!

MyDarkStrangeSon: we set out tonight

HissHissMotherfucker: you guys all ready? Ro, V, and Ray?

RayofSunshine: have everything ready!

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ready

IGotsMeselfASward: Ready

HissHissMotherfucker: time to roll out then

RayofSunshine: see ya soon


	5. What is wrong with Remus, shorty squad unites, and parents are aholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is his chaotic self and scares people, the smol trio rebels (Ray, Ro, and Dee), and the parents are aholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who are not aware, we also have a drabble series that Grace calls 'Side Shorts' that are inbetween scenes either mentioned in the chapters or are inbetween chapters. Chapter 2 of that drabble fic is the kidnapping that happens in between Chapter 4 and 5 of this fic. So if you want to read that those Side Shorts are currently not important but are only mentioned and do not need to be read to understand things happening in this fic. Later on if those scenes become important we will try and let you know in one of these notes.
> 
> IGotsMeselfaSward - Roman  
> MyDarkStrangeSon - Virgil  
> Youdontwannaknow - Remus  
> CroftersDisasterGay - Logan  
> PurrfectlyPattoned - Patton  
> HissHissMotherfucker - Dee  
> RayofSunshine --> RayBeam- Ray

HissHissMotherfucker: ok we are back from getting Ray. All y'all hoes come down here and meet her

RayofSunshine: FREEEEDDDOOOMMM

PurrfectlyPattoned: Im in the kitchen with Lo, we are making dinner for all of us

IGotsMeselfASward: is Lo being carefully watched so he doesn't set something on fire again?

RayofSunshine: again?

MyDarkStrangeSon: ah yes, again

CroftersDisasterGay: ONE TIME. I SET SOMETHING K. FIRE ONCE

IGotsMeselfASward: lol

MyDarkStrangeSon: one time too many

CroftersDisasterGay: still only one time, and to be fair I was half asleep

MyDarkStrangeSon: once again, one time too many

IGotsMeselfASward: anywho, let's get down to business

PurrfectlyPattoned: don't worry, no fires here!

YouDontWannaKnow: TO DEFEAT

HissHissMotherfucker: where are the rest of you hoes???? We know Lo and Pat are in the kitchen, but where are you Reem????

RayofSunshine: THE HUNS!

YouDontWannaKnow: basement

IGotsMeselfASward: why?????

Youdontwannaknow: eating your deodorant

RayofSunshine: oop

HissHissMotherfucker: please tell me you’re in our basement this time

Youdontwannaknow: name

RayofSunshine: i have SEVERAL questions

IGotsMeselfASward: Reem I swear to all that is good in this world

MyDarkStrangeSon: oh boy, not again

YouDontWannaKnow: that’s not a lot but continue

IGotsMeselfASward: that's a fair statement actually

HissHissMotherfucker: ok Im heading to the basement. Let's see if the green rat man is down there

YouDontWannaKnow: you fool, you absolute buffoon, you have given me time to hide

HissHissMotherfucker: mother fu c k ee

MyDarkStrangeSon: objection! we have two things that are good in this world in this very house

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ray and Patton

IGotsMeselfASward: also a fair statement

CroftersDisasterGay: falsehood, you are included in that list

MyDarkStrangeSon: hshdjfkktjajhHEJEKKT

MyDarkStrangeSon: NO U

RayofSunshine: pffft

CroftersDisasterGay: Give me a moment, I have a reverse card in my pocket somewhere

RayofSunshine: i've got one!

CroftersDisasterGay: thank you, Ray.

RayofSunshine: no problem

MyDarkStrangeSon: NO FAIR TEAMING UP ON ME

IGotsMeselfASward: ok where is Dee and Reem

IGotsMeselfASward: not that I don't love all the love going around

IGotsMeselfASward: but Reem going missing is a terrifying thing indeed

MyStrangeSon: ...they've gone silent, that's never good

HissHissMotherfucker: I can't find him hoes

HissHissMotherfucker: I don't think he is in our basement

CroftersDisasterGay: _UnoReverseCard.jpg_

RayofSunshine: that's....concerning?

CroftersDisasterGay: to be honest it could be that he lied to us and is indeed in his closet like the green gremlin he is

MyDarkStrangeSon: i'll go check

MyDarkStrangeSon: I crave death anyways

PurrfectlyPattoned: V!!!!!

RayofSunshine: VIRGE NO

IGotsMeselfASward: well even if he isn't in our closet I'm sure he'll show up eventually. Dee come back into the kitchen, Emo Nightmare will most likely be fine Pitter-pat this is Reem we are talking about. For all his threats he would never kill anyone but me

MyDarkStrangeSon: checking the closet

RayofSunshine: if you're sure

PurrfectlyPattoed: Roro, are you okay?

IGotsMeselfASward: yes

PurrfectlyPattoned: _concerned dad noises_

IGotsMeselfASward: :)

RayofSunshine: hate to interrupt, but which room is the one I can stay in so we don't have to leave my stuff in the living room?

MyDarkStrangeSon: oh it's right next to mine coincidentally, Let me show you. Just bring your stuff up. Ro can help you as well

IGotsMeselfASward: wow thanks for asking me for help

RayofSunshine: you don't have to!

IGotsMeselfASward: nope already doing it you can’t stop me

MyDarkStrangeSon: as if you would have made her carry all that up by herself anyways

IGotsMeselfASward: there’s a difference between volunteering and being volunteered for

RayofSunshine: oop

CroftersDisasterGay: Dee is still suspiciously quiet

HissHissMotherfucker: that's cause I am so very confused

YouDontWannaKnow: te he

IGotsMeselfASward: no

MyDarkStrangeSon: eh, you'll come back eventually

RayofSunshine: oh crap I have to do that now,don't I

IGotsMeselfASward: I want to know what Dee is so confused about

MyDarkStrangeSon: probably your brother

HissHissMotherfucker: Im not sure what the fuck I am looking at and I don't think I wanna know

IGotsMeselfASward: That doesn’t narrow it down a lot

YouDontWannaKnow: name

MyDarkStrangeSon: .....I wanna see

RayofSunshine: aaaand he's gon

RayofSunshine: *gone

IGotsMeselfASward: who? What?

RayofSunshine: Virge is going to see what Dee's looking at

Youdontwannaknow: hehehehhehehe

IGotsMeselfASward: I apologize in advance for what you are going to see down there, v

Youdontwannaknow: hehehhehhehehhehehhehhe

MyDarkStrangeSon: coming down

HissHissMotherfucker: prepare yourself

IGotsMeselfASward: I don't think you wanna see it Virge

MyDarkStrangeSon: do you know what it so??????

IGotsMeselfASward: ...

RayofSunshine: ..well i'm gonna start unpacking

PurrfectlyPattoned: _concerned noises_

IGotsMeselfASward: I could hear that from upstairs wtf

RayofSunshine: Virge, you okay?

MyDarkStrangeSon: I don't know what the fuck that is but Im booking it

HissHissMotherfucker: right behind ya

IGotsMeselfASward: ok now I actually wanna know what this is

MyDarkStrangeSon: I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY KNEW

IGotsMeselfASward: I’m coming down I wanna see this

IGotsMeselfASward: despite what you may think I am not actually an all knowing god

MyDarkStrangeSon: well you can do it by yourself

RayofSunshine: _concerned sister noises_

CroftersDisasterGay: you actually implied you knew earlier Ro

IGotsMeselfASward: correction: despite how I may seem I am not actually an all knowing god

MyDarkStrangeSon: were you ever

HissHissMotherfucker: oop

IGotsMeselfASward: oh, yeah this thing

Youdontwannaknow: dammit, I forgot you knew about it

RayofSunshine: _confusion_

IGotsMeselfASward: Im not explaining it, y'all are gonna have to deal with the suspense. I'm not ruining Reem's fun in this one

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ray no

RayofSunshine: but i'm cuuurrriiiiooouuuuussss

HissHissMotherfucker: nope, I am keeping the rest of y'all far away from that piece of shit

HissHissMotherfucker: I don't trust anything made by Remus even if Roman know what it is and implies that it's unharmful

RayofSunshine: you realize that just makes me MORE curious right

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ray please

CroftersDisasterGay: Remus what is it????

Youdontwannaknow: name

RayofSunshine: ....only cause i have to unpack still

IGotsMeselfASward: ok moving on, no one wants to know what Reem has hidden in the basement

PurrfectlyPattoned: well Dinner is done now

RayofSunshine: be down in a sec!

MyDarkStrangeSon: yes foood

Youdontwannaknow: omw

MyDarkStrangeSon: holy fuck, he just walked out of the closet. Scared the shit outta me

Youdontwannaknow: he jumped very high, twas funny

RayofSunshine: who's closet?

MyDarkStrangeSon: the fucker was in mine

RayofSunshine: XD

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ray stop laughing

RayofSunshine: suffer

CroftersDisasterGay: as funny as that is come down and eat before Dee and Ro finish it all

HissHissMotherfucker: hey when someone's hungry they gotta eat

MyDarkStrangeSon: where do either of them even fit it all, they are both so smol

RayofSunshine: on my way!

IGotsMeselfASward: Virge, Im stealing Ray's threat. I will go for the knees

HissHissMotherfucker: I'll help him

RayofSunshine: no Virge is taller, kick in the shins, it will hurt more :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: neither of you are as threatening as Ray... WHY WOULD YOU HEKP THEM. RAY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

IGotsMeselfASward: thanks Ray!

HissHissMotherfucker: I'll just climb his back and strangle him

CroftersDisasterGay: ... I don’t know what I’ve walked in on but I’m not gonna ask

YouDontWannaKnow: name

RayofSunshine: knees if for people still in the shorty squad, shins is for tol people, they should know that :)

CroftersDisasterGay: I am both concerned and frightened

MyDarkStrangeSOn: I think we all should be

RayofSunshine: :)

IGotsMeselfASward: :) 

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

Youdontwannaknow: oh god the shorty squad is revolting

IGotsMeselfASward: Reem ... Name

HissHissMotherfucker: name

RayofSunshine: uuuhhh.....

Youdontwannaknow: lmfao, Im not scared of shortys

**_RayofSunshine has changed her name to RayBeam_ **

RayBeam: :))))

Youdontwannaknow: still not scared if people who barely come up to my knees

IGotsMeselfASward: does this mean you have lazer eyes?

RayBeam: I can still take out your knees :)

RayBeam: maaayyybbeee

MyDarkStrangeSon: if the three of you stacked on top of each other and put on a trench coat you could go see an R rated film

CroftersDisasterGay: I know two people who would like to die tonight

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

RayBeam: those are strong words Virgil :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: jokes on you I do want to die

PurrfectlyPattoned: _concerned dad noises_

RayBeam: nope not allowed, you know the rules

CroftersDisasterGay: the rules?

RayBeam: he's only allowed to die by natural causes :)

RayBeam: and there's a rule listing exactly what counts as natural causes

MyDarkStrangeSon: does that include falling asleep in the road and being hit by a bus?

RayBeam: no, no it does not

RayBeam: VIrge you have read the rules

IGotsMeselfASward: does that include pissing off someone so badly they stab him with a aware?

IGotsMeselfASward: *sward

MyDarkStrangeSon: drat. There go my plans for this evening

PurrfectlyPattoned: VIRGIL NO. I WILL FIIGHT YIU WITH LOVE

RayBeam: yes, yes it does

MyDarkStrangeSon: welp, imma go cower in fear catch you later

IGotsMeselfASward: :)

PurrfectlyPattoned: but dinner?

MyDarkStrangeSon: suddenly I am immensely hungry

RayBeam: pffft

MyDarkStrangeSon: shush

IGotsMeselfASward: after dinner then

CroftersDisasterGay: you literally ate like twice your weight in food

RayBeam: NOM

HissHissMotherfucker: you and Pat didn't even make enough for Ro to eat his weight, much less twice

CroftersDisasterGay: ... :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: I still wonder how the genetic lottery ended with me being very tall and you very smol

MyDarkStrangeSon: also why am I scared

RayBeam: Virge I will fight you :)

IGotsMeselfASward: Ray while you fight HotTopic Im gonna fight Calculator Nerd

CroftersDisasterGay: Me? What did I do?

HissHissMotherfucker: who knows

IGotsMeselfASward: ... Ok then

RayBeam: after dinner then?

IGotsMeselfASward: yeah

RayBeam: :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ray plz

RayBeam: you must pay for your crimes Virgil :)

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

PurrfectlyPattoned: you didn't even say you were gonna fight anyone Dee 

HissHissMotherfucker: but fighting is going down and I wanna back up my fellow short people

RayBeam: yee

RayBeam: after our scheduled brawl I wish to go see what is in the basement

HissHissMotherfucker: Nope

RayBeam: after our scheduled brawl I will go see what is in the basement

RayBeam: you cannot stop me

MyDarkStrangeSon: I can certainly try with help of Dee

RayBeam: try when you'll be lying on the floor in pain

MyDarkStrangeSon: please Ray, just drop it? I don't want you to accidentally getting hurt

RayBeam: fiiinnnneee

MyDarkStrangeSon: thatnk you

RayBeam: you're no fun

HissHissMotherfucker: as entertaining as that was to watch Im now full and seepy

MyDarkStrangeSon: he’s like a tiny sleepy sausage

RayBeam: :)

HissHissMotherfucker: ok Im not seepy anymlre, RaybIm h elp ing you gi ght

MyDarkStrangeSon: I don’t know if I should be threghtened or not

RayBeam: you should be :)

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

Youdontwannaknow: SO VIrge is now whimpering on the floor and Rachel looks way too proud of herself

RayBeam: I went for the shins

IGotsMeselfASward: y'know what Im proud of my fellow short

RayBeam: XD

Youdontwannaknow: why can he call you smol yet I can't?????

HissHissMotherfucker: us shorts have to stick together

RayBeam: Shorties can call other shorties smol, unless they point out someone is smoller

CroftersDisasterGay: Remus is now also down for the count. The Smols Are Winning, I repeat The Smols Are Winning

IGotsMeselfASward: R U N

CroftersDisasterGay: I’m going to go back to my room before this ends badly for me

HissHissMotherfucker: t o o l a t e f u c k e r

PurrfectlyPattoned: ok kiddos,,, how about we stop attacking eachother and just go watch a movie or something

RayBeam: i need to continue unpacking anyways :)

IGotsMeselfASward: do you need any help or do you got it?

RayBeam: i'll let you know if I need any help

MyDarkStrangeSon: now that I've recovered, any messages from our parents yet?

RayBeam: nope!

~dm~

TheSnakeEnergy: Ray, is everything ok?

RayofSunshine: they may be messaging me?

TheSnakeEnergy: how bad is it?

RayofSunshine: _myparentsareaholes.jpg_

TheSnakeEnergy: oh

RayofSunshine: yeah...

TheSnakeEnergy: I won't tell V, but you probably should. In person, not over text

RayofSunshine: I know

TheSnakeEnergy: well like I said I won't say anything. But it would be better if you do sooner rather than later

RayofSunshine: I know, just didn't wanna say anything over gc

~GC~ 

PurrfectlyPattoned: back to that movie idea, let's do that. Who all is up for it?

IGotsMeselfASward: I'm actually kinda tired tbh, so I'm gonna have to skip it this time

RayBeam: maybe next time?

MyDarkStrangeSon: Roman?? Skipping a movie??? That could potentially be Disney??????

IGotsMeselfASward: I know, however could I deprive my dearest Emo Nightmare of my presence. But alas this time Im afraid I must skip. Don't miss me too much~?

MyDarkStrangeSon: sure

RayBeam: snorts

IGotsMeselfASward: parhaps we shall meet again on the marrow?

MyDarkStrangeSon: suuuuuuure

PurrfectlyPattoned: awwww

RayBeam: oh hey Virge, can I talk to you later?

MyDarkStrangeSon: sure? Is something wrong??

RayBeam: everything's fine, just stuff I don't wanna talk about over gc

MyDarkStrangeSon: okay, sure yeah we can talk later

RayBeam: :smile: alright, gonna get to finishing unpacking now

MyDarkStrangeSon: ok just text me when you wanna talk

PurrfectlyPattoned: soooo, is anyone else up for a movie? Or not tonight???

MyDarkStrangeSon: maybe if you can get Lo to come out

CroftersDisasterGay: not a chance

PurrfectlyPattoned: pleeeeease? :pleading_face:

CroftersDisasterGay: hmmmmmmmmm no

PurrfectlyPattoned: _puppy dog eyes_ _puppy dog eyes puppy dog eyes puppy dog eyes puppy dog eyes puppy dog eyes_ _puppy dog eyes_ _puppy dog eyes_ _puppy dog eyes_ _puppy dog eyes_

MyDarkStrangeSon: can you really say no to that?

CroftersDisasterGay: _icantseeanything.jpg_ speaking that I have no idea what emoji is being used Im going to continue saying no

MyDarkStrangeSon: it's puppy dog eyes Lo

MyDarkStrangeSon: he’s making puppy eyes

CroftersDisasterGay: Im going to bed, see you gays in the morning

MyDarkStrangeSon: then you and me Pat?

Youdontwannaknow: did you literally just forget that I exist?

MyDarkStrangeSon: maybe

Youdontwannaknow: rude

HissHissMotherfucker: the shortie squad will not stand for this

MyDarkStrangeSon: oh no I purposely forgot you Dee

MyDarkStrangeSon: Reem was genuinely an accident but I purposely didn't ask you

HissHissMotherfucker: I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS

MyDarkStrangeSon: try me bithc

MyDarkStrangeSon: you stand at my knee in heels, and weigh 90 pounds wet. You can't do shit to me

HissHissMotherfucker: and yet your sister could bring you to your knees w/ a single kick

MyDarkStrangeSon: you haven't been kicked by her yet. It hurts

RayBeam: :)

PurrfectlyPattoned: LETS PUT ON A MOVIE BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT PLEASE :) :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: alright pat

Youdontwannaknow: IM KN MY WAY WAIT FOR MEEEEE

PurrfectlyPattoned: will do!

MyDarkStrangeSOn: so what movies we gonna watch?

PurrfectlyPattoned: idk tbh, what do you two wanna watch?

MyDarkStrangeSon: nightmare before christmas

PurrfectlyPattoned: Oki!!

Youdontwannaknow: I'm ok with that tbh

MyDarkStrangeSon: yes!!

PurrfectlyPattoned: I know both of you are going to sing along and it’s going to be great

MyDarkStrangeSon: of course

Youdontwannaknow: ^^^^^^

PurrfectlyPattoned: I'll put the movie in!

~time skip a couple hours~

RayBeam: Hey Virge, I'm ready to talk

MyDarkStrangeSon: Pat and Reem fell asleep so I'm free anyways. Im omw, your room?

RayBeam: yep

MyDarkStrangeSon: ok, I'm here

RayBeam: doors open

~later~

MyDarkStrangeSon: so who wants to help me murder my parents

RayBeam: VIRGE NO

HissHissMotherfucker: Im in

RayBeam: sdasuAIHAIDFSIKJD

HissHissMotherfucker: Im sure Ro would be in as well if he knew

MyDarkStrangeSon: good

RayBeam: welp

HissHissMotherfucker: do you want to tell the others or no? Ray this is up to you

RayBeam: don't wake anyone else to tell them, I don't want to wake them up for this

HissHissMotherfucker: we can tell them in the morning if you are ok with thag

RayBeam: works for me, now to scroll through my phone while I try to sleep

MyDarkStrangeSon: ....Insomnia runs in the family

HissHissMotherfucker: night sluts

RayBeam: night!


	6. Plotting a murder, the smol trio attacks and Salty Pat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name list for chapter 6:  
> IGotsMeselfaSward - Roman  
> MyDarkStrangeSon - Virgil  
> Youdontwannaknow --> Youwedowntwannaknowe --> Youdontwannaknow - Remus  
> CroftersDisasterGay - Logan  
> PurrfectlyPattoned - Patton  
> HissHissMotherfucker - Dee  
> RayBeam - Ray

IGotsMeselfASward: Im awake, what's going on? Why are we killing HotTopic and Sunlight's parents?

RayBeam: seuifdhasozifbSAKUD

MyDarkStrangeSon: wow, you broke Ray

IGotsMeselfASward: w-what? What did I do???

MyDarkStrangeSon: as for why we're doing it

MyDarkStrangeSon:  _ screenshots _

IGotsMeselfASward: ...  _ I'm in _

MyDarkStrangeSon: and the nickname is what broke Ray

IGotsMeselfASward: I always have nicknames for people tho?

RayBeam: yes but I really haven't gotten nicknames  well besides Ray but that just a shortened version of my name so

IGotsMeselfASward: ... I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable

RayBeam: no I was just surprised!

IGotsMeselfASward: :D

MyDarkStrangeSon: does that mean you would stop if I asked?

IGotsMeselfASward: does it truely make you uncomfortable?

HissHissMotherfucker: the none answer is an answer all of it's own

MyDarkStrangeSon: it  _ doesn't _ I was teasing

MyDarkStrangeSon: don't freak Ro out like that

IGotsMeselfASward: if it truely made you uncomfortable I swear I would have stopped.

MyDarkStrangeSon: it did a bit in the beginning, but they grew on me 

RayBeam: while you guys were arguing, I was making breakfast  _ uwu _

IGotsMeselfASward: it was t really arguing  at least I don't think so? and did you make 

enough for friends??

RayBeam: of course!

CroftersDisasterGay: please don’t use those three letters together ever again

IGotsMeselfASward: ÙwÚ

RayBeam: .....uwu

CroftersDisasterGay: back me up here Virgil

MyDarkStrangeSon: I don't see what's wrong with it 

RayBeam: :P

IGotsMeselfASward: owo

CroftersDisasterGay: why do I even try

RayBeam: breakfast is still ready dorks 

MyDarkStrangeSon: and you've summoned Remus

Youdontwannaknow: did I hear an uwu

**_Youdontwannaknow changes Youdontwannaknow to Youwedowntwannaknowe_ **

Youwedowntwannaknowe: ÙwÚ

RayBeam: you did! also breakfast!

Youwedowntwannaknowe: ON MY WAY!!!!

MyDarkStrangeSon: now that all people who would be willing are here, who's up for 

murdering my and Ray's parents

Youwedowntwannaknowe: I will uwu

IGotsMeASward: name

RayBeam: you guys don't even know WHY

IGotsMeselfASward: actually a screenshot was sent earlier lol. So people who read up know

RayBeam: ....fair

PurrfectlyPattoned: I don't agree with murder kiddos

Youwedowntwannaknowe: WELL I DO ÛVÛ

MyDarkStrangeSon: they've been harassing my sister

PurrfectlyPattoned: ... I know, and that's not good. But murder shouldn't be the first option. Y'know?

Youwedowntwannaknowe: Yes it should 

IGotsMeselfASward: for once I agree with my brother, pat

PurrfectlyPattoned: okay I just don't think that should be how it starts. Maybe a court order for them to stay away. But not murder

MyDarkStrangeSon: yeah but they'l find a way around the court order 

RayBeam: ....he's not wrong

PurrfectlyPattoned: okay

HissHissMotherfucker: did- did Patton just agree?

PurrfectlyPattoned: I still don't think it's right but obviously no one is going to listen to me

PurrfectlyPattoned: just leave me out of it ok kiddos

IGotsMeASward: do you need a hug padre?

RayBeam: I just know I can't stop Virge

PurrfectlyPattoned: @IGotsMeselfASward I'll always take a hug Ro! But don't worry about me Im all fine!

IGotsMeselfASward: are you sure?

PurrfectlyPattoned: as sure as I always am!

IGotsMeselfASward: well I’m coming to give you a hug you can’t stop me

IGotsMeselfASward: The good vibes are coming

PurrfectlyPattoned: !!!! Again I will always take a hug Ro

IGotsMeselfASward:  _ the good vibes are coming _

PurrfectlyPattoned: Awe I love you Ro <3 <3

RayBeam: awww that's really sweet

MyDarkStrangeSon: more disgusting in my expert opinion  cqlm down princey Im jking

RayBeam: well I say it's sweet :P 

IGotsMeselfASward: good

MyDarkStrangeSon: <3

IGotsMeselfASward: Love you too Virgey :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: ok ew, that's enough positive emotions for the day

RayBeam: But Viiirrgggeeee

MyDarkStrangeSon: nope, that's enough positive emotions for the day

RayBeam: :(

MyDarkStrangeSon: …

MyDarkStrangeSon: <3

RayBeam: :)

IGotsMeselfASward: Ray teach me your ways 

HissHissMotherfucker: ....wow

MyDarkStrangeSon: you will never get me to do that for you Prince Charmless

IGotsMeselfASward:  _ offended Princey noises _

RayBeam: it's maaaagic

MyDarkStrangeSon: Ray is my sister. Only she is able to make me show positive 

emotions

RayBeam: XD

HissHissMotherfucker: and Patton

MyDarkStrangeSon: shuddup snake

MyDarkStrangeSon: Patton can make even Lo smile

CroftersDisasterGay: it's true, the evidence is all there

IGotsMeselfASward: Im surprised your up Calculator Watch, isn't it a bit early for you?

CroftersDisasterGay: -.-

MyDarkStrangeSon: hey Lo, Ray made food. Come and get it before Dee and Ro eat it all

CroftersDisasterGay: on my way

HissHissMotherfucker: why do you guys keep saying 'Dee and Ro' as if we are the only ones that eat a lot? Reem eats more than either Ro or I do and no one says anything about that

MyDarkStrangeSon: yeah but like everyone expects it from Reem

CroftersDisasterGay: you both are so smol no one knows where either of you put it

IGotsMeselfASward: ... You are lucky you are not yet down here Nerd

RayBeam:  **_go for the shins_ **

HissHissMotherfucker: HES DOWN HERE NOW, LES GET EM

MyDarkStrangeSon: rip Logan

PurrfectlyPattoned: ffs Logan

HissHissMotherfucker: did - did Pitter-pat just  _ curse _ ????? Have V and I finally corrupted the Pitter-pat????

MyDarkStrangeSon:  **_one of us one of us one of us_ **

IGotsMeselfASward: PATDRE YOU NEEDED TO STAY INNOCNET

MyDarkStrangeSon: annnnd Ray looks proud of herself again. you okay there Lo?

CroftersDisasterGay: I didn't even see her coming

CroftersDisasterGay: I call foul play

RayBeam: it's not my fault you weren't paying attention :)

Youwedowntwannaknowe: maybe it's more because you are so smol that he didn't see 

you in his eyeline

**_MyDarkStrangeSon has changed Youwedowntwannaknowe's name to Youdontwannaknow_ **

RayBeam: :)

PurrfectlyPattoned: just 1 day. I just want one day where no one calls Ro or Dee tiny 

MyDarkStrangeSon: sorry Pat, but they are so smol it's hard to not comment 

Youdontwannaknow: WHY DIDNT YOU GUYS ATTACK PATTON??? HE JUST CALLWD YOU SMOL 

IGotsMeselfASward: because it's  _ Patton _ ???

RayBeam: i'm not gonna attack Patton 

RayBeam: you however....

CroftersDisasterGay: which one? Two people just called you guys smol

RayBeam: :)

MyDarkStrangeSon: I think I should be scared

IGotsMeselfASward: probably :)

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

PurrfectlyPattoned: why do the tiny trio always have to attack in the kitchen?

RayBeam: because they always tease us in the kitchen...at least so far

PurrfectlyPattoned: ok y'know what that's fair. But next time just put salt in their coffee or something

MyDarkStrangeSon: PATTON WHY

PurrfectlyPattoned: :)

RayBeam: will do!

IGotsMeselfASward: w o w

HissHissMotherfucker: I guess you could say Patton is …

HissHissMotherfucker:  _ salty _

MyDarkStrangeSon: Dee told a pun!

Youdontwannaknow: not that unusual

MyDarkStrangeSon: unusual enough

RayBeam: pffft

HissHissMotherfucker: :)

PurrfectlyPattoned: IM SO PROUD OF DEEDEE

CroftersDisasterGay: oh god there's another one

HissHissMotherfucker: ... :)


End file.
